KOffice?
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: An AU off-shoot of Season 2, Episode 8 in where Yui actually takes her own suggestion of becoming a corporate worker seriously. Maybe a YuixNodoka later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On! nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just happened to do a slight re-write of the first chapter. This was originally meant to be a something of like "The Office" parody with Yui bungling up all the time but I thought that perhaps that was not the best way to write this story. This slight re-tweak will be far more serious. Anyway just want to thank those who have already read and reviewed. I will be doing what I can to update in a timely manner.

* * *

Hirasawa Yui was in a really big bind.

Earlier today she and her friend, Ritsu Tainaka, had both been chewed out by their adviser because they still haven't made up their minds regarding their future. Neither had any idea what they wanted to be or even if there were going to college.

To be fair this was quite an insurmountable task to ask of both Yui and Ritsu. The latter tended to be a procrastinator and didn't like to put too much effort in anything that did not interest her. The former tended to live in the moment and really did not pay much mind to either past events or her future.

Which now led to their current predicament as both Yui and Ritsu sat with their classmates inside the Light Music Club room, sipping some tea and having a small Pow-Wow as to how both hopeless girls could get their act together and decide on their future.

"Oh I know! How about I become a florist?" asked Yui excitedly. She liked bright and colorful things and enjoyed helping her little sister, Ui, out in the garden every so often. The thought of making a career out of taking care of said bright and colorful things and make money doing so appealed to the scatterbrained brunette.

"Hmm...I guess you could but..." said Azusa, the twin tailed junior of the group, with a hand under her chin.

A shared, vivid imagination of Yui trying to take care of the building full of plants and getting pestered with questions over the viability of certain flowers during the season, their growth patterns and all such gardening stuffs made all the girls cringe.

"I don't think that would be a good fit for you Yui-sempai. You need to learn a lot about plants." said Azusa with a small frown on her face.

Yui screwed her face a bit at hearing Azusa's response.

"Then I don't wanna do it. Plants means learning science and I'm no good at science." pouted Yui with a huff, garnering a small chuckle from her childhood best friend, Nodoka.

"I know, I know! How about you become a bus tourist Yui? Think about it. You get to travel ALL over Japan and get paid doing it!" said Ritsu in excitement.

This instantly brighten Yui's demeanor as she turned and nodded in complete enthusiasm.

"That would be so cool! Yeah, I think I want to be a bus tourist." said Yui.

Both Azusa and Nodoka frowned.

"But Yui didn't you tell me that you get car sick easily?" probed Nodoka.

Another shared imagination passed through all the girls as Yui was in a charter bus trying to point out all the different sights and attractions but failing utterly as her gag reflex would no longer stand for being ignored. The result was a huge mess and very angry customers.

The thought of spending hours in a bus for five days a week suddenly got Yui very nauseous and immediately she held her hands to her mouth. The rest of the girls sighed, thinking that perhaps they had found something for Yui.

"How about a baker? You love sweets. I'm sure it will be a great place for you to work." said Azusa with a small smile, secretly proud of herself for contributing.

"You're a genius Azu-nyan! I could be a baker and learn how to make all kinds of sweet, delicious food and-"

"You'll end up eating everything and leave none for your customers Yui-san." replied Tsumugi (or Mugi) sadly.

Yui once again was shot down but that didn't stop her. Not a moment later she immediately stood up as a light bulb suddenly turned on inside her head.

"I know! I can become a corporate worker. I hear they make alot of money. That way I can buy anything I want for Gitah and not have to ask my parents!" exclaimed Yui.

The entire group seemed to be in disbelief over this proclamation. Yui, a corporate worker? The very idea seemed absurd.

"That's true...but I don't see it as your thing. You have a hard time being punctual as it is." said Azusa as a matter of fact.

Yui pouted as she heard this.

"You're so brutal Azu-nyan. I know I'm late all the time to school and stuff but really I think I want to do this!" said Yui excitedly.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up. Do you even know what it takes to become a corporate worker? I really don't think it will fit you Yui." said Ritsu flatly.

"Me too. There is more to life than money. My parents work in an office and they are always tired. Its hard work and I just don't see being able to cope with it." replied Mio as well, speaking up for the first time.

"As much as I hate to agree I think they're right Yui-san. Getting into the corporate world takes tons of hard work and dedication. Plus its not the nicest place you can work at." responded Mugi politely.

With each response Yui's formed seemed to sag further and further into her chair. Her smiling face was frowning and soon she could not take it anymore as she put her head down on the table they were sitting. She hid her face with her arms and her form started to tremble a bit.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore. Sawa-chan wants me to tell her what I want to do with my future but how can I if I am no good at anything? I'm not smart. Why would anyone want a dummy working for them? I'll just get in the way and mess everything up. Then everybody will get mad at me and tell me that I'm no good. Maybe I'll just become a NEET. At least I'll be doing something I'm good at." said Yui bitterly as her body was started to tremble even more. It looked like she was about to start crying.

The student council president that happened to be present, Nodoka, felt terrible for her best friend. Never did she know that Yui felt so insecure about herself regarding how she would be productive as an adult. For years Nodoka thought that Yui was perhaps a bit too childish and that she should really start growing up soon especially now that they were about to graduate.

But seeing Yui actually come to terms with her inadequacy and lament them made Nodoka's heart break.

What's more is that she felt some anger towards the members of Light Music Club for making Yui feel this way. Instead of being supportive of her choices they chose to shoot her down instead. True she knew that they were only acting out Yui's best interest but Nodoka knew that deep down, the only way Yui was ever going to grow up and mature was to let Yui spread her wings and make those choices herself.

With that said Nodoka soon slammed her palms on the table, startling all the girls, Yui included, and soon spoke.

"I don't get how you all feel that you are helping Yui by constantly dashing each and every attempt she has made to direct her future. I understand that you all are worried about her. Goodness I know I am, to think that childish Yui will be out in the adult world working. But we cannot let that worry prevent her from making her own choices. You, as her friends, should be willing to support what she wants to do. If she wants to become a corporate worker then let her." said Nodoka rather curtly to her peers.

The other girls' surprise was evident as they all turned to the normally courteous Nodoka and looked at her in shock. This was the last thing they had expected from the student class president. All four of the other girls knew that they were perhaps being a bit hard on Yui but certainly didn't warrant Nodoka getting after them.

They quickly changed their minds as they regarded Yui and saw, to their surprise, that she her body was trembling. At once all of their thoughts suddenly came into accord and thought the same thing.

_Is she really crying?_

At once Mugi started to tear up. Tsumugi was the meekest girl under God's green Earth and she wouldn't hurt a fly if she could help it. The thought that she had potentially hurt her friend's feelings made her feel horribly guilty and at once was already sniffling in shame.

Mio was biting her lips and rubbing her legs together harshly as she seemed conflicted as to whether she had the confidence to go out to console Yui or not. She too felt guilty about pushing Yui the way she did and while she was not nearly as upset as Mugi there was no doubt that she felt ashamed.

Ritsu seemed to look uncomfortable, kind of like a man would look when his girlfriend would suddenly start to cry and find himself at a loss as to what to do. Her facial expression changed from a nervous smile, to somber, back to a smile and settling in to just plain confused. She held her hands up as if trying to deflect blame from herself though she knew that deep down she too had contributed to pushing Yui to her breaking point.

Surprisingly enough Nakano Azusa seemed to be the least affected of the girls. Maybe it was due to the fact that she wasn't as close to Yui as the rest of the girls or perhaps she felt that deep she wanted Yui to come to terms with herself though perhaps not as harshly as this.

The only indication that Azusa seemed to give off was a look of concern and a general reddening of the face.

However it could not be denied that Nodoka's words had hit them hard and made them very thoughtful of what they had done to their friend.

The first one to take action was Mugi, as she got up and immediately placed one arm around Yui's stomach and the other on her head and started to coo a bit in an attempt to calm her friend down.

"I-I'm so sorry. I did not mean to make you cry. Please don't hate me Yui-san." cried Mugi silently.

With the blond breaking the ice Mio found it in herself to also comfort her friend as she too went next to Yui.

"We d-didn't mean to go off on you like that. Understand we were just thinking what was best for you and were worried. But that doesn't excuse us from doing this to you. S-So I'm sorry." stammered Mio in both guilt and nervousness.

Ritsu soon also spoke though, already being seated next to Yui, did not move.

"If it makes you feel any better Yui I'm also not good at anything else but drums so don't take it so hard. We didn't mean for to make you feel bad or anything." said Ritsu with a nervous smile trying to lighten the mood a bit.

This seemed to work a bit as Yui lifted her head and, through her tear stained eyes, managed a slight chukle, much to the relief of the Light Music Club.

Azusa, having been left out the whole time, stared directly into Yui's innocent eyes and started to feel the first pangs of guilt herself.

"Look Yui-sempai. I know what we said was pretty harsh but like Mio-sempai said we were just looking out for you." At that moment Azusa soon bent down a bit and retrieved the cat ears from under the table and soon put them on her. "See. I'm sorry too so to show that you can come pet me...nyaa!" meowed Azusa also in a attempt to make Yui feel better.

Normally Yui would just smother Azusa with a hug instead of merely petting her but due to her still somber mood she only smiled and lightly patted Azusa's head.

"G-Good k-kitty." croaked out Yui softly making Azusa blush at the contact.

Nodoka, meanwhile, was glad that the Light Music Club had got their act together and realized what exactly they had done to Yui. The fact was was that the guitarist was unsure of herself and her future. She hid this behind smiles and a face full of sweets but when it came down to it she too felt insecure in her future.

_Which is why I'm going to be here to help her._

"Look Yui, see? They're sorry so there is no reason to keep crying. Here, let me get that for you." said Nodoka in an unusually maternal voice as she produced a small handkerchief from her uniform pocket and walked over to Yui.

Mugi, seeing what Nodoka was about to do, soon released her embrace from Yui and stepped back as the student president soon bent down to Yui at eye level and started to dry the tears from her eyes.

"See better now?" asked Nodoka gently.

Yui could not help but blush in both admiration for what Nodoka had done. As long as she could remember Yui never could recall Nodoka being quite this gentle before.

_Nodoka-chan...when have you?_

True they were not as close as they had once been. For as long as either girl could remember they both had been together, from kinder all the way until the first year of high school. They had always maintained a very close relationship. There were times when Nodoka swore that she could sense just what Yui was feeling at any one moment.

Lately however Yui and Nodoka had not been spending as much time together as before and Yui honestly was beginning to miss her a bit.

"Thank you...Nodoka-chan." stammered Yui in response to her friend's kind actions.

Nodoka looked over at Yui and could not help but smile.

_Even after all this time she still looks so innocent. Oh Yui. I can't help but worry about you but its not my place to dictate your future. Whatever you chose to do I'll be there to help you. I'll make sure nobody, and I mean NOBODY, takes advantage of you or tries to hurt you once we are in the adult world. I mean it._

"Yui listen to me. You joined this club without even knowing how to hold a guitar and honestly I was worried. But I did not stop you. I had faith that if this was what you really wanted to do then you would somehow make it work. And now look at you playing at concerts and festivals and other public activities. I-I'm proud of you Yui and if you really want to be a coporate worker then I know you'll be able to do it."

"N-Nodoka..."

"I'll be there. If you are truly serious about this being your future then I'll be there for you. I'll get into the corporate world as well to insure that you succeed. I promise." finished Nodoka with a bit of tears stinging her eyes.

Yui did not respond as she simply got up and walked straight towards her childhood friend. Before Nodoka could say something in response Yui went forward and hugged her friend close to her.

"T-Thank you Nodoka-chan for believing in me."

Nodoka could not help but blush at how sincere Yui's words were. It only strengthen her resolve to help her friend. Anything for Yui. She was sure of that.

"Y-Your welcome...Yui-chan."

Yui's eyes widened in complete surprise.

_D-Did she just say that? Nodoka-chan I..._

The rest of the girls could not help but smile in between their tears. Each one had did what they could to try and comfort Yui though in the end it was her childhood friend that had finally managed to get Yui out of her funk.

And while this may have not been a pleasant experience for Yui it perhaps was the best thing to happen to her.

Nodoka spent most of her time with other academically inclined peers while Yui spent most of her time with the Light Music club. This conflict of interest had caused a gradual drift in their friendship. Whether either of them actually realized this was happening was subject to debate.

But it could not be denied that Nodoka had reinforced her friendship with Yui.

And Yui could not be any happier.

* * *

Both Nodoka and Yui were walking down to the teachers' conference room as they planned to turn in Yui's handout regarding her plans for the near future and possible career.

Yui in particular was in a very good mood as she almost seemed to skip on her way down to the conference room. Having Nodoka stand up for her in the club room had really touched her.

Meanwhile Nodoka was pondering over what to say to her friend next to her. She could not deny that Yui's friends had some valid points. Getting into the corporate world would not be easy.

"Yui-chan tell me. Why do you want to become a corporate worker anyway?" asked Nodoka in genuine curiosity.

The air headed girl suddenly stopped walking as she tilted her head up and closed her eyes. She seemed to be in really deep thought. For a moment Nodoka was afraid that Yui was going to relapse into another crying fit but her worry was unneeded as Yui gave her friend an unusually serious expression.

"You know I was thinking that just right now. I know that I can make alot of money but honestly it is not for buying things for Gitah that has got me wanting to do this. I-It's just that I worry." replied Yui somberly.

"Worry? Worried about what?" asked Nodoka.

"I worry about what is going to happen to us...I mean...both Ui and I. For whatever reason I'm scared for her. I know I shouldn't since she is way more grown up than I am but I can't help it. What if something happens to her? Like her husband hurts her and she has nowhere to go. Or maybe she doesn't make alot of money in her work and can't live on her own. I'm scared that I won't be able to help her when she needs me. She does everything for me and it wouldn't be fair to her to finally rely on me for something and I'm either too stupid or too poor to help her. That's why I want to become a corporate worker. Because I know that I can make plenty of money and that I'll always have work. That if something were to ever happen to Ui then I will be able to help and be there for her...b-because she deserves it. She should be able to do anything she wants when she grows up. Even if she doesn't make alot of money I don't care because I will be there for her...always." replied Yui with fierce determination.

Nodoka could not help but feel both amazed and proud of Yui.

_Now I know I have not been there for her if I have missed this. Since when did Yui actually grow up and start taking things seriously? I don't think I have ever heard Yui this serious and mature about anything ever._

_But at least I know why she wants to get into this fierce and ugly career. Because she has a sense obligation to her younger sister and is now willing to sacrifice her own happiness for that of Ui, who she herself has sacrificed much on her behalf having to take care of her older sister._

_You really do amaze me Yui. And I'm honored to be the one person you trusted to confide in._

_Don't worry._

_As you are willing to be there for your little sister I'll be there for you Yui. I'll help you achieve your goals and sacrifice my own happiness to do that._

With that said Nodoka soon replied to Yui.

"Wow...I don't think I have ever heard you this determined before. I now know that you are truly serious about doing this. But let me warn you Yui. Getting into a business career is going to be very difficult. You will have to start learning to love math, compete fiercely for internships and put in hours and hours of study. This is not going to be like the Light Music Club where you only practice when you feel like it. Getting into business will require everything you have and more. Not everybody makes it. Is this really what you want to do?" asked Nodoka seriously.

The look of determination never left Yui's face. She stared down hard at her best friend and soon replied.

"I hate math. I don't like to study and I don't know what an internship even is but if I have to do all that stuff that I don't like so that I can get into business and be able to take care of Ui then I will do it and nothing is going to make me change my mind!" exclaimed Yui.

Nodoka smiled as she heard this.

"Very well. Together we will make this goal a reality. I will be there for you and you in turn will be there for me. It is going to be hard but I'm sure that we can do it!" replied Nodoka enthusiastically.

Nodoka's felt her friend glomp her behind squeeze hard making it hard for the bespectacled girl to breath.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Sawako Yamanaka hummed contently to herself as she was finishing up on some paper work in the after hours of school. She seemed to be rather focused on her work but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

The young teacher sighed a bit in annoyance as she got up and proceeded to go to the end of the conference room and open the door. There she found both Yui and the student council president, Nodoka, waiting for her outside in the hallway.

"Oh hello there Yui. Have you finally decided what you are going to do with your future?" asked Sawako kindly.

"Yosh! I'm am more than sure that this is what I want to do when I leave school." exclaimed Yui excidedly as she raised her hand.

The young teacher bade her students into the conference and proceeded to sit and review the career sheet that Yui had just given her. Her eyes scanned through the contents and immediately widened in complete surprise at what Yui had just jotted down.

Sawako looked up with suspicioun as she eyed Yui.

"Yui you need to be serious. Don't put anything down just so that we can accept it. Your future is very important and alot of thought and time is needed to make sure that what you have put down is truly what you want to be. Especially this. Don't say you are becoming a corporate worker just to get me off your back. Now I want you to get another sheet and be serious this time on what you want to be once you leave school." scolded Sawako more harshly than she meant.

At once Yui's smile disappeared as she held her head downcast causing her bangs to fall forward and hide her now watering eyes. Once again her self-esteem had been shot down.

Nodoka, meanwhile, could not help but feel genuinely upset at the young teacher before her.

_I can understand this coming from her friends at the Light Music Club but now Ms. Yamanaka as well? Why do I get the feeling that nobody believes in Yui? That the few times she is actually serious nobody is willing to acknowledge it. That she is just being silly. T-That's not right...its not fair especially to Yui._

With that in mind Nodoka soon stepped forward and did something that she never dreamed of doing before. Going against authority.

"With all due respect Ms. Yamanaka Yui has given this career option ample thought. I personally told her what was to be expected of her should she want to have a career in the business field and she told me that she was willing to put in the time and work for it. Now you tell me Ms. Yamanaka. If being a corporate worker is not in line for your quaint expectations for Yui then by all means tell us what she should become so that we won't waste anymore time." responded Nodoka sternly.

Sawako suddenly felt like she had just swallowed a lemon. She could hardly believe that Nodoka, student class rep and council president, would go and directly contradict her demand. Nodoka followed rules and authority to nearly a fault. To see her speak up like this against a teacher was just something that Sawako could never even fathom happening.

What was making all of this worse was the fact that Nodoka was not speaking out in blind anger. Each point she made was concise and held merit, making Sawako feel both ashamed and embarrassed at the same time.

_Where in the world did that come from? I never knew that Manabe could be so brazen._

The young teacher then took the time to look past Nodoka and saw Yui, looking absolutely dejected and miserable. At once Sawako felt her heart break even further in shame.

_D-Did I just do that to Yui? I didn't mean to be that harsh to her._

Sawako then turned back to Nodoka and noticed just how the student rep was there trying to make Yui feel better again. She truly did feel terrible about what she had done. There was no reason to lambast Yui the way she did. She made a silly assumption and it came and bit her hard. At that moment Sawako not only felt ashamed she also felt like a bitch.

"I did not think that Yui had put that much thought into her future. I apologize for making such a unfounded assumption. You are right Manabe. In this school we hold each of our students to a higher standard and unfortunately I have not done this for Yui. As a teacher it is my job to support my students in whatever productive endeavor they chose to follow. I should be glad that Yui has decided to chose such a commanding career for her future. I did not take her seriously because of my flawed presumption of her. I simply assumed that she wanted to be rid of the assignment and get me to stop inquiring about her future. It was wrong and unprofessional of me to make such an assumption. For that I sincerely apologize Manabe." replied Sawako regretfully.

Nodoka seemed accepting of this apology and no longer bore such a serious gaze anymore and instead wore a small smile as she soon responded.

"I'm glad that we have come to an understanding Ms. Yamanaka and for that I apologize myself for speaking out of line. I was merely defending Yui and her wish to pursue business as a career." replied Nodoka with a slight smile.

"I understand and you responded appropriately. I was not professional and your argument was warranted Manabe. For that I thank you." replied Sawako before turning her attention to Yui.

The girl still seemed down on the dumps and Sawako frowned at having made the normally happy girl feel this way.

Soon the teacher got up and walked over to Yui and hugged the trembling girl close to her. Though barely audible she could make out the slightest sounds of sobbing coming from the normally scatterbrained girl before her.

"I'm sorry Yui for not taking you seriously. I did not mean to make you feel this way. I was just worried if this was what you truly wanted to pursue in your future. Its such an ugly world out there and nothing shows it more than working for a corporation." said Sawako gently.

Yui sniffled a bit and soon looked up to regard her teacher.

"I-It's okay. I did not mean to cry or anything but its hard. Everyone thinks that I'm helpless and can't do anything on my own. Even I know that I can't do anything well. But I'm serious about this. I know that as a corporate worker I can make a lot of money. With that I can not only buy stuff for Gitah but also take care of Ui as well. She has always been there for me, waking me up on time, making me breakfast and cleaning my room. Ui is the best little sister anyone can have and I love her. I want to be able to take care of her one day. I never want her to worry about money or have no money and not have anywhere to live. No, I will make so much money as a corporate worker that Ui will never have to worry. At least then I can show her how much I appreciate everything she does for me." said Yui in a determined voice.

Sawako was stunned at the sheer determination coming from Yui's voice. She was not pursuing this career solely for herself. No, she was doing this because she genuinely felt like she owed something to her little sister. Knowing that her little sister had been there to take care of her during their childhood Yui now felt that she should grow up and insure not only her future but the future of her sibling as well.

_I have never heard Yui so mature and serious before. What in the world did happened the past week for her to feel this way all of all sudden?_

_Then again its none of my business and I shouldn't worry now. If Yui is this determined then I know she will succeed. God knows that girl can literally do ANYTHING if she put her mind to it._

"Very well then Yui. If that is truly what you want to be then who am I to stop you?" said Sawako as she took the paper from her student's hands.

"Yes! Sawa-chan finally took my paper! I was worried you would never take it!" replied Yui in a bright demeanor all of all sudden.

_Is this girl serious?_

_Ha...I'll never know._

Sawako could only smile as she saw Yui happier than she had seen her in a very long while.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well here is the prologue for my little series of one-shots I suppose. I feel like I kinda made Yui a bit emo here but meh, what's done is done. Hit me up and let me know what you all think. Hope you all enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own "K-On!" nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating. Lots of things happening at once that has gotten my attention. Football during weekends making it hard to update but never fear I will not lose sight at the task at hand! With that said here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Despite having to keep up with her school work, studies and extracurricular activities Hirasawa Ui was also expected to play house and make sure that everything was in order. Making breakfast and dinner, washing the clothes, cleaning the house, waking her older sister up in the mornings, all of which constituted a small percentage of what Ui had to do at home in addition to her schooling.

One would think that this was unfair. Yui, the older sister, was often lethargic and lazy and hardly did anything to help around the house. Some would cry foul thinking that Yui was taking advantage of her younger sister and forcing the poor girl to do her own bidding. That Yui was nothing more than a gigantic leech, doing nothing but living off the hard work of her younger sister and parents.

And speaking of parents some would even go so far as to blame the parents for not seeing this cruel abuse of power wielded by the older sister and put a stop to it or better yet why the parents were not being parents and instead chose to place their work over the well being of their kids. It was outrageous to think that these parents were so inept at their calling that they forced the job on the younger sibling instead.

The fact of the matter was that Ui was not being taken advantage of and that the younger Hirasawa sister was in fact more than happy to be of such service to her older sister.

As for Yui the scatterbrained brunette really did try to help but Ui would not hear of it. This was partly in concern for Yui hurting herself but mostly because Yui tended to make things worse if she tried to help.

To prove this one only had to listen and they could hear just how content Ui Hirasawa was as she washed the dishes while humming a small excerpt of one of the Light Music Clubs songs. Ui loved the fact that she could be of help to her older sister and parents and felt honored that her parents in turn trusted her enough to keep house and care for Yui while they worked overseas.

Yet the biggest reason why Ui loved doing what she did was because she just loved being able to dote on Yui. Everything from making her smile by making her favorite meals to brushing her hair before school to get rid of pesky split ends to sometimes reprimanding the older teenager for something that she may have done wrong.

Ui Hirasawa truly felt content just being with her sister and even wished at times that Yui would stay behind and continue to rely on her. That Yui would remain childish and helpless, that she would need Ui there to guide her through and through.

Such thoughts made Ui frown.

It was selfish of her to think like that. She knew that eventually Yui was going to have to grow up and leave and when she did Ui would soon be alone.

_And then what? What do I do after that?_

For a moment Ui had stopped washing the dishes and proceeded to stare at the ground and she contemplated this crucial point.

_I'm so scared for Onee-chan. She is still so childish and innocent I wouldn't know what to do if she left. I'm scared that someone is going to hurt her and I won't be able to help because I'm not there with her. _

_But more than that...why do I feel such a sense of...loss when I think about her leaving. Why is it that I want her to stay no matter what? _

Before Ui could get too far into her thoughts she was interrupted by her older sister, Yui, who happened to be on her back with a yellow pillow on her outstretched arms and feet.

Ui looked over to her older sister and could not help but smile.

Yui was dressed up in her pajamas in all pink as she was still playing with the pillow above her. If Ui looked very closely she could even make out the small dark spots on the pillow the result of which Yui had drooled over when watching TV earlier.

The sight looked terribly cute and Ui almost wanted to just walk over and squeeze her older sister with a bear hug and then rub her cheeks. Yui looked absolutely adorable.

"Hey Ui have you thought about what you wanted to do when you graduate?" asked Yui as she was still playing with pillow above her.

Ui's face suddenly frowned in response and immediately Ui was cautious as to how to approach this question.

_I can't tell her that I'm going where she is going because I'm worried about her.. That will make me sound like I have not put any thought into my future. Or worse maybe she might even get freaked out. Well...maybe not freaked out but still. What do I tell her?_

Yui seemed to notice this silence and proceeded to stop playing with her pillow and sat up.

"Hmm Ui?" asked Yui in concern.

At once Ui snapped out of her thoughts and came up with a response on the fly.

"I-I haven't put too much thought into it onee-chan." replied Ui said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, I see." replied Yui curiously before hardening her face a bit. "Well make sure that you do. Its very important you know." said Yui once more in an almost maternal, scolding voice.

Ui was somewhat surprised to hear Yui sound so serious about this. It kind of made her feel silly that she had not put much thought to her future but all things considered she didn't worry too much. Yui occasionally liked to play the doting older sister from time to time and Ui figured that this was one of those times. So she decided to humor her older sister, just to make her feel like she did her job.

"Y-You're right onee-chan. Its kinda dumb of me not to be thinking about my future. I know I still have some time but its something that I need to get serious on." replied Ui in a slightly submissive voice.

And as usual Yui ate the little act up and got up to her feet and huffed her chest in pride.

"Yosh! That's what I want to hear! My little Ui-chan is going to grow up very soon and you have to start putting alot of thought in what you want to do after you leave school." replied Yui proudly.

Ui smiled as she saw just how happy Yui was. She loved seeing her older sister like this, to see her act so satisfied in playing the part of the older sister.

However considering how serious Yui came across about inquiring about the future Ui could not help but be curious if Yui herself had put any thought to it.

_I really doubt it and I'm going to hate bursting Yui's bubble but I can't help it . I really want to hear if onee-chan has really put any thought into her future._

"That's great to hear onee-chan! But what about you? Have you thought about what you want to do once you graduate from high school?" asked Ui.

To Ui's surprise Yui promptly thumped her chest in pride once more as she bobbed her head up and down quickly.

"Of course, of course! The future is clear to me now! When I graduate I'm going to go to college and study hard so that I can become a corporate worker! That way I can make alot of money!" said Yui with obvious pride.

Ui suddenly found herself frowing once again and she could not help but start to instantly worry.

_O-Onee-chan wants to become a business worker? But why? That is such a hard future for her to want to go to. Plus the people there can be so mean if what mom and dad say are true. What will they do to onee-chan? _

Immediately Ui's mind was filled with all sorts of mean men and women in business suits forcing Yui to do things for them. Like getting their coffee, or making her do their work or making her pay for their lunch. And then they would get mad at her whenever she messed up and say terribly mean things to her making Yui cry. In the end Ui saw a cruel looking old man whom she assumed was the boss of everyone and he would come and really make Yui cry, telling her how she was worthless to the company and that she would be better off not working for them. Yet they would never fire her but keep her there and make her feel miserable all the time. And each and every day Yui would lose her smile until one day...

_No! I don't want to even think about it! This can't be right. I can't let her do this. Onee-chan obviously has not thought about this and only wants to work there because of the money. But she doesn't understand that those people can be so cruel. I won't let them take advantage of her and make her cry! I'll stop it before it even begins!_

"Onee-chan I-I don't think that you want to be a corporate worker." said Ui softly.

Yui, who had been smiling and proud of herself, suddenly felt her smile fade and turned to look at her sister in a bit of disbelief.

_Ui-chan...not you too..._

"I'm sorry onee-chan but I don't think you should work there. Its very hard and long work. You have no time for anyone. I mean, look at mom and dad. They are always at work and when they DO come home they are too tired to do anything with us. Only eat and then sleep before going back to work again. I know you like to sleep in and spend time at home so I don't think that is any good for you. And then the people there are so cruel. They'll really hurt you onee-chan and-"

Yui could not take it.

She could understand that her friends would not believe in her, at least not at first. She did act silly and childish so she could understand why the Light Music Club did not take her seriously. Or why Ms. Yamanaka also did not take her seriously.

But to hear that her own little sister had so little faith in her. It just broke Yui's heart. She had truly expected Ui to be estatic about her strong conviction in her future. That she, Yui, was finally growing up and knew what she wanted for once.

"Not you too Ui-chan..." replied Yui miserably.

Ui immediately stopped talking and looked over to her older sister to see, to her dismay, that she was on the verge of tears. Ui felt her heart break that instant.

_I-Is onee-chan crying? _

And as Ui took a closer look at her older sister she could already see the tears forming, the form trembling as her body heaved a bit from the held back sobs. Already Ui could feel her own tears starting in her eyes.

"You know-" started Yui miserably, "-everyone in the Light Music Club also did not want me to become a coporate worker. They all told me the same thing. That it was too hard, that I wouldn't like it and that I was 'unfit' for it, whatever that means. I can understand that coming from them. I act silly in front of them all the time, especially to Azu-nyan, so I don't blame them too much for thinking that way. Even Sawa-chan didn't think I was serious. But not you Ui-chan. I-I thought that you would be happy that I want to make alot of money working as a business woman. That I am _being serious_ and thinking about what to do with my future."

"I'm not kidding Ui-chan. This is not something silly that I'm making up just to try and impress you. I really, really want to do this. To think that the only one who really stood up for me was Nodoka-chan..." ended Yui dejectedly towards the end.

Ui was quite stunned at the minor outburst coming from her sister. While Yui was not yelling, kicking or screaming this was the most upset and dare she say, most _serious_ that Ui had ever heard her older sister sound in a very long time.

_I-Is that what you really think onee-chan? That I'm not taking you seriously? I didn't mean for it come out like that just that..._

"You know Ui I sometimes I feel like other people think I am not going to do well when I graduate. I know I act silly and can be totally dumb and lazy too but...but...it hurts...when everyone thinks that all you are is just some big dummy. Too dumb, too _stupid_ and too silly to do anything important when I graduate. Even when my friends think I can't do anything on my own and try to decide my future for me."

"But you know what Ui-chan? I'm not mad at them or at you. It just hurts when nobody thinks you are capable of doing anything. Even your own little sister and-"

Ui could not take it anymore. Yui's depressed manner of speech, her heaving body, the utterly sad expression that had no business being on Yui's normally cheerful face had broken the dam from inside of Ui.

At once she sprang forward and latched on to her older sister sobbing heavily as she did so.

"I'm so sorry! I did not want for this to happen onee-chan! I'm so sorry for not believing in you, for thinking that you were not good enough to think of your own future. Never did I want you to ever feel that way. I-It's just that I'm so scared for you onee-chan. I'm scared that even if you make it into the business world the people there are just going to treat you so mean. I know they will. They'll make you do stuff for them and then make fun of you and make you cry and I could never bear to see you being miserable all your life." cried Ui onto her bigger sister, sobbing loudly through her words.

Yui's expression soon softened at her little sister's apology and at once Yui started to rub Ui's back, cooing her softly in attempt to get her to stop crying.

"There, there my Ui-chan. I know that you don't mean to hurt me. You know better than anybody that I could never be mad at you. And I know that you worry about me and I would worry too. But you know what? You shouldn't worry because this is what I chose to do. Besides Nodoka-chan is going to be there with me. I know that I can always count on her whenever I feel lost." said Yui in a comforting tone.

Ui felt awed at the fact that Yui had put some much thought into her future. For a moment Ui thought that Yui was another person. But as she looked up to stare deep into her older sister's eyes she could not help but feel at ease.

Of course Ui was still worried but she knew that now Yui was mature enough to tackle the challenge of her own future all on her own.

_She has grown up so much just over the past few minutes. I know that if she keeps this up then she'll succeed. I know she will._

_But then...if she is able to take care of herself then what do I do without her? _

The thought of Yui suddenly leaving made Ui's spirits fall once again.

_She'll leave me. Onee-chan will no longer need me to be around especially if Nodoka is going to be there to take care of her. _

_I-I don't want her to leave, not now...not ever!_

Ui's eyes widened in surprise at where her thoughts were taking her and at once she felt ashamed at herself.

_H-How could I think like that? What right do I have to make my onee-chan stay behind just because I'm going to be lonely without her? That's not fair to her. I shouldn't have to ask her to do that for me. She should be able to live her life however she wants and if I'm no longer going to be needed...then so be it._

However no matter how much Ui tried to tell herself that this was for the best she still could not help but feel miserable. All her life her sole happiness came from caring for her older sister. Most every other person would have found the job of taking care of their sibling's every needs to be a tiresome, annoying job.

But not Ui.

She thrived in making her older sister as happy as humanely possible. She would do anything for Yui.

_E-Even letting her go..._

"You know Ui-chan. Me and Nodaka-chan are going to be really busy once we graduate. She told me that I am going to have to study super hard on things I don't like to make it through college and get into...what was it called again? And _intershit_ I think?" said Yui innocently.

Ui could not help but start to chuckle at Yui's unintended vulgarity.

"You mean _internship_ onee-chan." corrected Ui with a small smile.

"Yeah that's it! I have to get into one of those and do alot more boring stuff. So I may not be around too much to visit."

"Of course I understand." replied Ui a bit dejectedly.

"I know that I'm going to miss you Ui-chan but once I finish I'll get a good job. So don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" replied Yui happily.

Ui felt herself tearing more and more on the inside but decided to put on a brave front and forced herself to smile before her older sister.

"That's great onee-chan. I'm glad that you have really thought about this. I'm sure that with Nodoka there I have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that she'll take care of you." replied Ui through a happily strained voice.

"Thank you Ui-chan! You don't how happy it makes me feel to know that you are behind me. It means alot to me Ui-chan...it really does." said Yui seriously before giving her younger sister one last hug before going upstairs to her room.

Once Yui was out of sight Ui let the facade fall and immediately went towards the pillow that Yui had been playing with earlier. Ui soon sat herself down on a nearby sofa and hugged the pillow to her.

_It smells just like my onee-chan._

Ui knew that her days were numbered. The time for Yui to leave home to go to college and pursue her future was fast approaching.

_I should be happy that onee-chan wants to do this. That she is so serious about her future and is willing to do things on her own now. Really...I should be jumping for joy now._

_But why?_

_Why do I feel that the world is falling apart at the thought of onee-chan leaving? Why do I want her to not leave me, to change her mind and tell me that she wants to stay._

_I-I don't care if she doesn't work at all once she graduates. I'll be glad to work and take care of her no matter what. _

_Is that what I truly want? To have onee-chan fail so that she could come back and continue to rely on me? H-How cruel of me to think that! How selfish! _

_I should be happy, I really should._

_But I don't understand why I don't._

Before Ui knew what she was doing she threw the pillow hard across the living room and proceeded to cry once more.

* * *

Author's Note: More of a filler chapter than anything but I had wanted to highlight on some potential tension that was to occur due to Yui's choice. Aside from that hit me up and let me know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own "K-On!" nor do I profit from this franchise.

Author's Note: To all those who got an update for chapter 3 then found nothing I apologize. I had taken the chapter down. For that I do want to thank Drakenichols1 for sparing me no expense and pointing out the defiencies of the previous chapter. I had taken his review into serious consideration and now I have decided to upload this chapter in its place.

Once again I apologize for the inconvenience. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

It had been a terribly restless night for Ui Hirasawa. All night she had been tossing and turning unable to sleep as the event from last night had been played out on her head repeatedly. Morning brought her no relief as she dragged herself out of bed so that she could ready herself and her older sister for school that day.

As Ui walked down the corridor leading down to the restroom she could not help but notice just how quite it was inside the house. Her parents were both business people and had often needed to travel out of town in order to provide for their family. If that were not enough the couple had gotten so much into the habit of traveling that they did so even on their free time.

Ui never minded it. She had always thought it romantic that her parents still seemed to have retained their passionate love for each other.

Except for today.

After hearing her older sister speak of her future, her dreams and her plans to go out and become a somebody Ui had felt oddly disturbed. No, it wasn't out her sister's plans. She was happy that Yui was becoming serious about her future.

_If that were only the case._

The silence was beginning to get to her.

As she reached the door of her restroom she suddenly paused almost as if to take in the silence about her. From this point she could not hear her older sister's snores nor could she hear the sounds from the outside.

The sound of heartbeat started to grow louder, like a timpani out in the distance that gradually began to grow louder and louder until soon the sound seemed to overwhelm the entirety of her conscious!

At once Ui took a deep breath in an attempt to drown out the sound of her own beating heart. The utter relief she felt her body seep into told the young teenager that she had been holding her breath the entire time. Her eyes started to scan to her left and right and it seemed as if the corridor started to stretch beyond the horizon and she isolated in the middle point.

_I-Is this how my life is going to be without my onee-chan? Am I going to have to live alone without anyone here in my life? Is this the result of Yui's happiness if she succeeds in her dreams? _

_How pathetic I really am. Do I really depend on the presence of my own sister just for my own happiness? Why? Why do I feel like my life is going to fall apart at the thought of her leaving me?_

_Should I stop her? Do I follow her? What do I do?_

Her body suddenly seemed numb. The world started to haze about her before swirling into a cacophony of colors each of them then resulting in her staring only into darkness.

She almost felt like slipping and losing all sense of herself when she heard the obnoxious sound of her doorbell going off.

At once Ui snapped her eyes open and saw that the world around her had reverted back to normal. No longer did she look to be isolated in the middle of the void but instead she was standing in front of the restroom door.

The door rang again.

Not wanting to keep her guest waiting Ui sprinted downstairs and opened the door to reveal Nodoka waiting by the front door.

"Ui-san! Good morning." said Nodoka with a smile.

The younger Hirasawa sister did not know what to think of Nodoka's sudden arrival. She was initially relieved to see that she was not totally alone but at the same time she could not help but feel somewhat resentful towards her senior. Without even realizing it Ui started to scrutinize Nodoka with her red, tired eyes drawing a look of confusion on the older student.

"Are you okay Ui-san?" asked Nodoka in an almost curt tone.

Ui suddenly snapped out of her funk and started to stammer in response.

"I-I'm so sorry Nodoka-san! I just got up and was surprised to see you here so early." replied Ui with a hasty smile.

Nodoka raised her eyebrow when she heard this and then nodded her head before sighing in slight annoyance.

"Didn't Yui tell you that I was here to pick her up early so that we could get to school early and get a bit of studying done before class?" asked Nodoka.

"No she didn't tell me." replied Ui softly.

"I figured that she might have forgotten. Well I'm sorry to have bothered you Ui-san. I'll be on my way." said Nodoka with a somewhat disappointed expression as she turned and began to walk off.

For a moment Ui felt a bit of relief. She did not know why but she felt oddly uncomfortable around Nodoka.

_But why? I have never felt this way about her? Why do I feel like she has done something bad to me? It doesn't make any sense._

_How rude of me. I did not even invite her in._

With that said her manners won over her discomfort and at once Ui called out to Nodoka.

"Nodoka-san!"

The older teenager turned around. Thankfully she was not too far off, still in the Hirasawa front yard and turned to regard her best friend's younger sister.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be so rude. Please come in and make yourself comfortable while I wake my sister up." said Ui as she bade Nodoka in.

The older student merely smiled as she turned moved to walk inside the Hirasawa household. As Nodoka passed Ui the younger teenager could not help but feel strange around her senior once more.

_Why do I feel angry at her? She has not done anything wrong to me._

"If you don't mind can I go and help you wake your sister up? I know that it could be quite a chore." smiled Nodoka.

_No I don't want you to come! Can't you stay downstairs and wait until we are ready?_

"Sure you can come! I bet that my onee-chan will be so happy to see you!" replied Ui as she plastared a smile on her face.

Ui did her best to try and explain away all the anxieties she had been feeling up to this point but no matter what she told herself she could not help but feel some sort of resentment toward Nodoka.

It was not long before both she and Nodoka had made their way to Yui's room and at once both had walked in. There slept Yui snoring cutely while a bit of drool dribbled from the corner of her mouth. It almost was a shame that this contended creature should be disturbed.

"Onee-chan wake up already. Your friend Nodoka-san is here, see."

Yui's eyes suddenly snapped open as she rose herself out of bed. The sight of Nodoka produced a gigantic smile on Yui's face and at once she lunged forward and hugged Nodoka tightly.

"Yay! Nodoka-chan is here to pick me for school!"

Something strange happened to Nodoka as Yui did this. Nodoka felt her face suddenly heat up and her heart started to race. She did not know why but for whatever reason she did not want Yui to let go.

_What's this? Why do I feel like Yui is driving me crazy just by hugging me? I have never felt this way around her before._

"Of course Yui. I thought that maybe we could walk together since it has been a while." said Nodoka with a smile of her own.

"Okay okay! Just give me a minute to get ready." said Yui as she literally jumped out of bed and dashed her way to the bathroom. Nodoka nodded her head with a smile and headed out of the room as well leaving Ui alone once more.

The younger Hirasawa sister could not help but start to tremble a bit. She had not missed the way Nodoka had reacted to her sister hugging her. How the normally stern girl suddenly blush like the school girl that she really was. The sight made Ui clench her fists even tighter as she did her best to not say anything unbecoming.

_Why? Why does she smile like that for Nodoka-san? Why doesn't she ever smile like that for me whenever I wake her up? No instead she whines and complains when I have to wake her up. _

_I shouldn't be acting like this. I know that onee-chan loves me and isn't try to hurt me but I can't explain it. Why am I so upset with Nodoka-san? She hasn't done anything wrong! It makes no sense that I should be this angry at her.  
_

Suddenly Ui's eyes opened wide in realization and at once she tried to shoot the thought down.

_There is no way. It's impossible it can't be. To acknowledge it would mean that I'm a very bad person. But I can't explain it otherwise. That I'm angry at Nodoka-san even though she hasn't done anything. That I'm even mad at onee-chan for wanting to leave me alone to go with Nodoka-san when she graduates. _

_I know I can't tell her what to do but I can't help but want to keep onee-chan close to me no matter what!  
_

_I-If I didn't know any better I would think that I was even jealous..._

* * *

While Nodoka had been somewhat miffed that Yui had forgotten their early morning study session she was still glad that she had the chance to walk with her best friend. To be honest she had really missed spending time with Yui but then again they rarely had anything in common to do with each other now.

Yui spent most of her time with the Light Music Club practicing and improving her music while she was on the Student Council and expected to plan events, balance budgets and maintain order. Seldom did they have any time together now.

So it was surprising to Nodoka when Yui had actually gotten out of her way to find her during lunch to eat with her.

"Nodoka-chan! Want to eat lunch with me?" said Yui in a chipper voice as she entered Nodoka's class and made her way toward her friend.

Normally Yui spent her lunchtime with the other members of the Light Music Club but today it seemed that Yui wanted different company.

Not that Nodoka minded. If anything Nodoka felt touched that Yui had taken time away from her Light Music Club friends to spend time with her.

"Hello Yui-chan. I would love for you to join me." smiled Nodoka.

"Yay!" said Yui as she briefly hugged Nodoka before taking her seat in front of her best friend.

This seemingly harmless action had a significant effect on Nodoka as she felt her face flush a bit from the contact. She did not know whether it was because she was slightly embarrassed that Yui would do something so intimate with her in front of her classmates or the fact that she genuinely enjoyed Yui hugging her.

"Y-Yui-chan..."

"What's wrong Nodoka-chan? You look a bit red. Are you okay? Did you not sleep well?" asked Yui in concern.

At once Nodoka regained composure as she realized that she was acting far too subdued than she liked.

_What's wrong with me? It's like earlier this morning. My body is suddenly freaking out that Yui is hugging me. _

_Not that its a bad thing. She is so soft maybe if just held on a little longer than maybe...  
_

_No! Stop right there! This is getting too discomforting even for me.  
_

"I-I'm fine Yui-chan no need to be concerned about me." replied Nodoka kindly as she released her hug from Yui lest she continue to feel even more unusual around Yui.

"Okay! Let's eat!"

The two girls had started to eat in silence but frankly Nodoka did not mind. Just watching Yui eat her food with such vigor and joy. The cute sounds Yui made while chewing her food. Nodoka never knew that she could be so fascinated by Yui just by watching her eat.

_She's almost like a little child. Still enjoying the simple things in life. I almost feel like I have grown old too fast. You know Yui I'm almost envious of you. I wish that I could take life easier and enjoy the simple things like you do._

Nodoka would never admit it to anyone but she genuinely felt lonely. Her once close relationship with Yui had tapered since entering high school and it was only recently that she had started to regain that friendship.

She had some acquaintances in the Student Council but they never took the time out of their day to hang out or eat lunch with her. As far as her classmates were concerned she knew that she wasn't the most well liked. She was stern and a stickler for rules which did not put her on good terms with her classmates.

"I can't believe anyone would eat with a bitch like her."

"Well then again that Hirasawa girl has a few screws loose in her head. Probably doesn't even know what is good for her."

"I bet Manabe only has Hirasawa as a friend because they both can't get anyone else."

"Oh totally. You know what they say? Birds of a feather-"

"Eat lunch together!"

Nodoka narrowed her eyes as she heard some of the other female students make snide remarks about her. In truth she was used to them. It had really hurt at first when she was younger but over time she had grown to ignore the chatter.

She still did get upset at them.

During her second year she had actually developed a good friendship with Mio Akiyama, the Light Music Club's bassist. They had lunch for the first couple of weeks but soon Mio had stopped eating with her.

No it wasn't because they grew to hate each other.

It was that the chatter got to Mio. She was such a shy, timid girl and never liked any sort of conflict if she could help it. The snide remarks were too much and soon she had stopped eating with Nodoka.

Nodoka could understand and did not begrudge Mio for it. Even to this day Mio apologized for it.

The thing that Nodoka could not understand was why these girls hated her. Sure she might be a bit uptight but still she only was because she was expected to keep order. Why did the other girls hate her for doing her job? Such misplaced dislike was unfair.

Sometimes Nodoka wondered why she was trying so hard. She went out of her way to make the best grades possible, to contribute as much as she could into the school and even made time to do occasional community service. Did she do this because she wanted the approval of her peers, her teachers or her parents?

Then again it seemed that all her hard work was met with contempt and even envy. Surely her good grades would make everyone in awe of her but instead she was followed by a series of underhanded insults.

Nerd.

Bookworm.

Geek.

While her teachers had been impressed with her grades it now felt that they expected her to do well. That any slip on her part was prone to unnecessary concern from her teachers. Was it so hard for them to understand that perhaps she slipped because the pressure was simply too much to bear from time to time.

She felt isolated. It seemed that no one wanted to relate to her. Even other academically inclined students tended to avoid her. Really they only came to her when they were in duress and needed help with something.

_Who am I trying to impress? If I'm not doing this for me then why bother doing it at all?_

It was not often that Nodoka felt like this but Yui's presence seemed to bring it up.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that no matter how "stuck up" she was or "bitchy" or "overachieving" it did not change the fact that Yui absolutely remained loyal to her even during their brief time of estrangement. The other girls may not like Hirasawa. They might think she was below them, that she was a simple dolt not worthy of their timebut to Nodoka she was the best friend she ever had and she would change nothing about it!

Nodoka was glad that Yui was far too engrossed with her food to really notice the chatter around her. Not wanting Yui to catch what the other girls were whispering about them Nodoka suddenly started up a conversation to drown out the noise around them.

"You know Yui we _were_ supposed to study early today." said Nodoka with a voice of slight reproach.

Yui laughed to herself sheepishly as she scratched herself behind the head.

"I know, I know but I totally forgot. I promise tomorrow I'll remember." said Yui brightly.

There was never staying angry at Yui for long periods of time. The girl was just too bubbly, too cute to stay angry with for any long periods of time.

"Then let me ask you then Yui. How do you feel about studying later on after school?" asked Nodoka.

Yui seemed to have been a bit pensive about this but soon responded.

"I guess but remember that I have practice with the Light Music Club after school." replied Yui.

Nodoka suddenly felt stupid for asking that question. Of course Yui had practice with the Light Music Club. While Yui had made her decision regarding her future that did not mean that she was going to wholly forsake the Light Music Club in the meanwhile.

"I'm sorry Yui I completely forgot that you still have your obligations to the Light Music Club. We'll just keep our studying sessions to the early mornings and weekends if you prefer." replied Nodoka.

Yui once again stopped eating as she seemed to be deep in thought over this exchange. Yes she did enjoy being at the Light Music Club. She had so much fun and they got to practice and make good music.

Could she handle the pressure of all the studying while still meeting her obligations to the Light Music Club?

It was a good question and frankly Yui did not know whether she could do it or not.

_But I already made a choice. I can't back out because it is too hard. Nodoka-chan is here to help me I won't let her down!_

"If you want I can try to get out of practice early if you like so that we can have some more time." suggested Yui.

Nodoka's eyes opened wide in surprise.

_Is Yui serious? Is she willing to sacrifice her time at the Light Music Club to prioritize her studying? _

_No this will not turn out well. If I approve she may end up antagonizing the Light Music Club because of her absence. I don't want that to happen._

_Yet this could be my opportunity to spend more time with her. _

_Oh Yui if only you knew just how much I missed you being with me all the time. Don't you realize just how alone I felt? That everyone seemed to never want anything to do with me. Because I'm a stuck up bitch apparently. A busybody not worth anyone's time? I know you would never abandon me Yui._

_Wait! What am I saying?_

_Would I really consider Yui's suggestion just to satisfy my own selfish desires? No think Manabe! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and think logically. So what if she spends more time with the Light Music Club than she needs? I mean she sees all those girls all the time anyway what would her being absent from their lives a bit more harm them? _

_There I go again._

_Maybe I have problem here._

"Look Yui. I cannot make this decision for you. If you truly want to take time off the Light Music Club to concentrate on your studies then the person you should be asking is your club president." said Nodoka in a rare moment of running away from responsibility.

"I guess that makes sense. Okay then! I'll ask Rits-chan and see if I can start getting out of practice early from now on and really work on my studies that way I don't have to wake up early." said Yui.

Nodoka could only sigh in amusement.

"Yui, Yui, Yui. I swear sometimes you never change."

* * *

The entire Light Music Club was in an uproar later that day when Yui came in and asked Ritsu as to whether it would be alright to get out of the practice early from now on to start to focus on her studying.

This had come as a shock to the girls as Yui typically hated to study. At once Ritsu was suspicious and spoke.

"You want to get out of practice early so that you can study? But Yui I thought you hated studying." said Ritsu.

"I know but I really want to be sure that I do well on the finals and entrance exams coming up." said Yui in a somewhat pleading voice.

"I don't know Yui this is a very difficult decision for me to make. You have to understand that we have to be at top shape for the end of year festival. I mean its going to be the very last performance we will have together." replied Ritsu.

Yui did not know what to think. She was conflicted as to what course of action she should take. On one hand she really wanted to start studying and get to spend more time with Nodoka-chan.

_Wait spend time with Nodoka-chan? I thought I wanted to study so that I can get good grades on my finals and entrance exams?_

However Yui felt like she would betray the Light Music Club if she did this though if she chose to continue her schedule as normal then she felt like she would betray Nodoka.

_Why is this so hard for me to decide? I thought that this would be easy. Why do I feel that if I start to study that I might hurt the others here in the Light Music Club?_

Mio had been quiet the entire time. While she could relate to Ritsu and their desire to do well in the end of school year festivel Mio could not help but want to side with Yui a bit. For the first time ever did Mio see Yui so serious about her future.

_I know that she isn't going to be on her own. Manabe-san will be there to help her out. I know that Yui is telling the truth and is not just trying to worm her way out of practice._

_But if Yui starts to leave practice early then our performance might suffer. Then again who are we to deny Yui her chance to get started on her future? If we don't allow her to do this and Yui doesn't succeed in her endeavors then who is not to say that she will blame us for her short-comings?_

_No Yui isn't like that. She won't blame us._

_But I will._

"Ritsu perhaps you should let Yui do this." said Mio.

Ritsu was apparently shocked that Mio would allow Yui to do this. Out of all of them Mio was the most dedicated to both her craft and the Light Music Club.

"Mio I can't believe you would actually allow Yui to do this!" replied Ritsu in surprise.

"Look Ritsu. Who are we to deny Yui the opportunity to pursue her future? Quite frankly I'm glad that Yui is taking her studies seriously." said Mio in response.

"But Mio think! Yui is our lead guitar! We _need_ her." pleaded Ritsu.

It was then that Mugi suddenly opened her eyes wide in realization and smiled. She strode forward garnering the attention of her peers and at once spoke.

"I think we can compromise. We don't want to have a fight after all. How about this? Yui is to leave practice thirty minutes early every other day of the week so that she can study. In response the days Yui has to leave early on we will be having no tea or cake so as to maximize our practice time. How does that sound?" asked Mugi.

At once Azusa shot her hand up in near excitement.

"I vote yes to this! Even if Yui-sempai has to leave early if we get started early then it will be as if she never left early to begin with." said Azusa in excitement.

"Azu-nyan!" said Yui in happiness as she bounded forward and glomped her favorite kouhai and held her close. "You're so sweet and kind! Thank you so much!"

"Y-Yui-sempai...please...can't breath."

Mugi smiled as she found one person from their party that approved of this compromise. Mio soon followed with her hand raising on her own.

"I second that motion. This compromise works well for all parties involved. I am in favor of it." replied Mio professionally.

It was then that Mugi rose her hand as well.

"I too vote in favor of this compromise." smiled Mugi.

Ritsu looked like she had been slapped. However she could not hold a sour mood for long and soon broke into a grin.

"Okay okay I can tell when I have been beaten. Then starting today we agree that Yui will leave practice every other day and on those days we are to start practice early by eating our favorite cakes and-"

Ritsu never finished as Mio came and bonked her hard on the head.

"You mean the days Yui leaves early from practice WE start practice earlier by NOT eating cake and drinking tea." corrected Mio sternly.

"Umm yeah that's right." muttered Ritsu as she rubbed her sore head.

Mio soon went towards Yui, who by this had let go of her prisoner, and spoke to her.

"Yui I personally am happy that you are taking your future seriously. Honestly I wish you and Nodoka-san the best of luck." said Mio with a smile.

Yui could hardly contain her tears as she heard this.

"Thank you guys. It really means alot to me." sniffled Yui a bit.

"Anything for you Yui-chan. We are glad to be of help to you." replied Mugi with a smile.

"I agree with them too Yui-sempai. I'm happy that you are getting serious about your studies." said Azusa.

The sound of Azusa's voice seemed to attract Yui's attention and at once she grabbed a pair of black cat ears and held them in front of her now quivering underclassmen.

"If I get an A on all my finals will you wear these all practice long?" asked Yui with a pleading face.

In truth Azusa was a bit of an introvert and did not like to attract attention to herself. While not quite as withdrawn as Mio she still did not like doing anything out of the ordinary.

However she held a soft spot for Yui. Perhaps it was all the forced contact she had to endure but Azusa could not help but want to see Yui smile.

_I must be really stupid to agree to this. Be glad that I really like you Yui-sempai._

_Wait did I just say that?_

"Okay Yui-sempai if you get an A on all your final exams then I will wear the stupid cat ears." replied Azusa.

"Aww you're the best Azu-nyan!" said Yui as she attempted to glomp Azusa once more.

However the only person Yui ended up glomping was Ritsu, who had wedged herself between Yui and Azusa.

"Now listen here Yui. I expect you to actually study and stuff. Because if I catch you slacking off then-"

Ritsu once again never finished as she received another bonk on the head from Mio and was suddenly dragged away from Yui by the collar of her uniform by her best friend.

"As if you are one to talk." muttered Mio in annoyance.

"Hey that one hurt you know!" cried Ritsu.

Yui could only watch in utter gratitude that her friends had been so accepting of her proposal.

_I promise guys that I won't let you down! I'll not only make good grades and get into a good college but I'll practice even more on Gitah and make sure that our last performance is one everyone will remember._

_I promise._

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you go. Anyway hit me up guys let me know what you all think of this re-write. And don't be afraid to let me know what is truly on your minds. I have tough skin I can handle it lol.


	4. Chapter 4

All rights to the name "K-On!" belong solely to Kyoto Animation. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just want to go and give a shout out to all those who have been following this story. I know that it has been moving as slow as molasses but hopefully I can rectify that with this chapter. Let me know what you all think. Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning found Yui awake and ready to tackle the day at six thirty in the morning. Ever since yesterday Yui had been feeling nothing less but utter optimism in the way her life was going right now. While she appeared to be carefree of any of the worries that normal people suffered from the fact of the matter was that Yui was human and she, just like everyone else, had  
her own set of insecurities which she chose to hide from the people she cared about, even from her little sister.

Right now, however, Yui was going to engage in an activity that she had wanted to do but was too lazy to ever follow through.

Already dressed in her school uniform Yui tip toed her way towards her little sister's room and gently opened the door. It was still dark outside as the sun had not risen yet so Yui was careful to tread her way inside the dark room. Her heart was beating furiously and sweat began to form about her brow. She had wanted to do this for so long and she did not want to mess it up.

Yui soon got close enough to her sleeping sister to hear her soft snores. She peered down, her eyes already adjusted to the dimness of the room, and could make out Ui's sleeping form. The younger woman was laid there her body sprawled out with a bit of drool coming from her mouth. Her blanket seemed to have been kicked off unintentionally as it only covered her right leg.

Yui had to contain herself and not laugh. The normally calm and upright Ui looked comically adorable in this state and Yui was cursing herself that she had forgotten her cell phone in her room otherwise she would have taken a picture.

Even so Yui soon gathered her courage and soon spoke.

"Come on Ui it's time to wake up!"

Ui's closed eyes clenched at the sound of her older sister's voice as Ui turned around and curled herself into fetal position making a cute, feeble sound while doing so. Yui thought she was going to die from the overdose of cuteness that was going on.

"Now now Ui there is no need to act like that! You have to get up and get ready for school." said Yui in her best big sister impersonation.

Ui's body soon started to stir and slowly she rose from her bed and was in sitting position. She yawned as she rubbed her right eye.

"S-Sis? What are you doing up so early?" asked Ui groggily too sleepy to realize that Yui being up at this early hour was probably making it snow in hell just right about now.

"Did you forget? I'm going to study with Nodaka-chan in a little bit. It's just for once I wanted to be the one to wake you up and not the other way around." replied Yui.

Ui could not help but smile as she heard Yui say this. It was just like her sister to pull something like this, to show that she could be a capable older sister.

Then again, now that Ui thought about it, Yui always tried to act the part of the responsible older sister whenever she got the chance. Unfortunately there were not too many chances for Yui to polish up her acting but still Ui thought it quite cute that Yui tried anyway. And like before Ui was always willing to entertain her big sister no matter what.

"You're right big sis. Thank you for waking me up. Just give me a few and I'll make you some breakfast before you go." said Ui as she got herself out of bed and started to stretch.

"No it's alright. I think I'm just going to toast some bread and then leave. Nodoka should be here any minute anyway." replied Yui nonchalantly.

Ui's face darkened slightly as she heard this before putting a smile back on again.

She finally had the opportunity to eat breakfast with her sister and perhaps talk about what they were going to do today. When Ui really thought about it they really never ate breakfast together since Yui never wanted to get up until it was nearly time for her to be present in class.

Now Ui had the opportunity to make breakfast and have a little time with her older sister before they were to go to school but found her hopes dashed when Yui had gotten up early so that she could study with Nodoka instead.

Yui never wanted to get up early before why now? Why is she willing to get up early for Nodoka but not for me? Every day I try to wake her up so that she can have enough time to get ready without having to rush to school.

_For once I thought that perhaps we could sit down and have enjoy having breakfast together before going off to school together instead of trying to run and make it before we're late just because you, Yui, were too lazy to get up in time._

_Now because Nodoka is coming to pick you up all of all sudden you're willing to be up early? I don't understand it…I really don't understand._

"Well good for you! I'm glad that you are taking your studies seriously. Just be sure that you don't forget your lunch on your way out. I know for a fact that you have already spent your allowance at this point so you don't have money for lunch at school." Said Ui in slight reproach.

Yui smiled as she scratched behind her head goofily knowing that Ui was completely right about her and had she not been reminded she would have run off with Nodoka without her lunch.

The sound of the doorbell ringing got the sisters' attention and at once Yui's eyes widened in joy.

"Nodoka-chan is here! I gotta go now Ui. Be sure to brush your teeth and not be late to school okay." Said Yui with a serious face.

"Okay I will." Smiled Ui as she saw her big sister soon take off leaving her by herself.

The room was terribly quiet and Ui's face soon discarded the superficial smile and set itself coldly instead.

_I wonder when you're going to realize who is truly important in your life big sis. Who are the ones that constantly sacrifice to make sure that you are happy. I love you and will do anything for you…gladly. My only wish is for you to perhaps realize the extent of my dedication to you big sis and don't forget about me. I know you are making a lot of new friends and have other things to worry about and I understand._

_But don't leave me behind…._

* * *

Nodoka could not help but notice just how chipper Yui was the moment they had met outside and started their way toward school.

The girl seemed to almost skip with each and every step. While Nodoka was glad that Yui was optimistic she could not help but feel curious as to why she would be. If anything Nodoka expected to see a half-dead Yui dragging her feet to the library and griping about having to get up so early do to some boring studying.

"What has got you in such a good mood today Yui?" asked Nodoka with a small smile.

"Hmm? Why do you ask that Nodoka-chan? Is it weird for me to be happy about today?" asked Yui curiously.

"Oh no, it's not that. I just thought that you would be a bit more bummed out about having to get up so early that's all." Replied Nodoka.

"Well I hate getting up early but I just felt so happy when I woke up. It's kinda hard to explain." Said Yui as she looked up to the sky somewhat pensively.

Nodoka had known Yui long enough to know that something was definitely up. While Yui had looked to be quite optimistic Nodoka could not help but feel that there was something amiss. She did not know why but this supposed happiness that Yui was feeling right now felt somehow artifical.

"Talk to me Yui. Is there something wrong? You know that you can tell me." offered Nodoka

It was then that Yui had stopped walking her form standing still as she looked down and gripped her school bag tighter.

"You know Nodoka-chan I did alot of thinking last night."

"Really Yui? You thinking? I'm sure I already know what is wrong with you now. You probably broke something in there!"

Nodoka could not help but start laughing softly as she saw Yui's blank face as the other girl was still processing what she had just said. That was, however, until Yui suddenly realized the small insult.

"Aww Nodaka-chan that's so mean! I can't believe you would say that!"

Nodoka, at this point, could not help but start laughing out loud much to Yui's dismay.

"I-I'm so sorry Yui I couldn't help it." gasped Nodoka as she was trying to recover from her laughter.

"It was not that funny." pouted Yui as she pursed her lips together.

Nodoka still could not help but continue laughing. She did not know why she had just said that to Yui. In hindsight what she had said was quite mean. Then again Nodoka herself thought it was unusual that she was joking in the first place. She was normally a very reserved person. She would never joke around with anyone like this, not even with the few friends she had at school.

Then again she did not have the same relationship with them as she did with Yui.

Nodoka was happy that she was getting spend this time with Yui again. To have her to herself just like in the old days when they were in elementary school and junior high. Then everyday was an adventure for Nodoka when it was just her and Yui. Sometimes they would both get in trouble for something Yui would do but Nodoka knew that she would not have it any other way.

With Yui there was something new to experience everyday and contrary to her down to earth attitude Nodoka genuinely enjoyed being with Yui and putting up with her antics.

There was a time when Nodoka was afraid that she had lost Yui when the air headed girl had joined the Light Music Club. While Nodoka was happy that Yui was applying herself and getting to experience life with other people Nodoka could not help but feel that she had lost something important.

She would not lose her again.

"Look Yui I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I was just joking but I admit what I said was a bit harsh. I am quite selfish to humor myself at your pain Yui." said Nodoka with a look of regret on her face.

Yui regarded her childhood friend and could see the sincerity in her eyes. Yui knew that Nodoka meant no harm by what she said. If anything Yui was surprised that Nodoka even went so far as to joke around in the first place. Nodoka never joked around with anyone.

"It's alright Nodoka-chan don't look so sad. I'm happy that you're smiling and joking around. You know I worry about you sometimes. You are always so serious and stressed because of that student council stuff you are always doing. I keep thinking that you are miserable and not having fun like I am in the Light Music Club. But I know you do it because it is a job only smart, responsible people do and you are both smart and responsible. You put other people first and you work hard so that the other girls in school can have fun."

"Sometimes I think it's unfair. That you work so hard yet never have time to enjoy yourself. That I want to see you smile and laugh more often. Because when you do it reminds me when we were both younger, back in junior high and elementary when it was just you and me. Do you remember how much fun we used to have? You smiled all the time then. So please don't feel bad that you poked fun at me. You deserve to have the chance to joke around. I mean, in the end you are still a high school girl just like me. Don't you have the right to have fun and joke around just like the rest of us?"

It was times like this that Nodoka realized why she was friends with Yui in the first place.

Contrary to what everyone thought Yui was not as scatterbrained and clueless as they perceived her to be. At times Yui could be unusually wise and possessed a sense of discernment that was quite remarkable. Whether Yui realized this or not was something Nodoka was not sure of but what she did know was that Yui always knew the right thing to say at the right time.

_You really know how to make me feel better don't you Yui? That you are possibly the only person in the entire world that understands me._

_I can already see how the other girls wonder why me and you are friends but frankly I don't care whether they approve of not. They don't know us and cannot understand why we are friends. Sometimes I am at a loss as to why we are friends as well._

_But then again that never bothered you did it Yui?_

"T-Thank you Yui. I was supposed to be the one apologizing and comforting you and instead you turn it around on me. That's not fair Yui-chan." smiled Nodoka softly.

"Oh you just called me Yui-chan! You almost never do that! It's time for a big celebration!" cried Yui as she glomped Nodoka and held her close.

Nodoka felt Yui get close and pull her into their embrace immediately making her heart race and her face blush red. While she normally would be embarrassed or even upset if any one of her acquaintances did this to her in public with Yui she found that she did not care.

And just like Yui she went from a wise, perceptive adult to the Yui-chan that she has known and loved all her life in a matter of seconds.

This was why Nodoka enjoyed having Yui around. These rare times where Yui was able to show a side of herself that she would not show to anyone but her. A kind, mature, understanding side that was so contrary to her normal nature. Nodoka sometimes wondered if the childish antics Yui did were just an act and that she was waiting for the right person to express her real self to.

If that were the case then Nodoka felt privileged though all things considered she figured that Yui wasn't hiding anything. Her childish and perceptive natures were part of the same person. This was Yui, had always been Yui. Just some parts of her character were unknown to most.

"You know Nodoka-chan sometimes I felt that I was jealous of you. You're so pretty and smart and responsible. Everyone can count on you to get things right. But me I'm just useless." lamented Yui.

Nodoka felt her heart suddenly sting when she heard Yui say this. This was not the first time that Yui had lamented on her inability to get things done. But for her to constantly bring it up was something that really worried Nodoka. It was difficult to believe that all this time an insecure, frightened personality actually existed inside of Yui.

Yui had always been someone who never gave much thought to her future or to many things in general but ever since that time a couple of days ago when Yui was supposed to turn in her career sheet she had been nothing short but self conscious of her faults. Nodoka hated to see Yui like this.

"Yui listen to me. You shouldn't think of yourself like that."

"But I am! It was last night when it suddenly hit me. All this time I have been nothing but trouble for everyone. Ever since we were small I would always get you in trouble Nodoka-chan for the bad things that I did. Not once did I ever think that I could be hurting you for my stupid actions. No, I just continued to act silly and pretend it never happened."

"Then I come to high school and join a club not even knowing how to play guitar. I trouble all the club members and when it came time to buy a guitar I didn't even get one within my budget. I HAD to buy Gitah, even if it meant forcing the other club members to start working. If I only just chose a cheap guitar then I wouldn't have had to trouble them and waste their time."

"Most of all there's Ui and my parents. I know they work so hard to take care of me. My mom and dad are never home because they are always at work. When they finally come home they are so tired they sleep all day. I see them, just how tired they are, how much they are suffering to take care of me and Ui. Even then Ui at least helps out. She cooks, cleans, and keeps our budget straight so that we don't run out of money at the end of the month."

"But I know she is suffering. There are times when she thinks she is alone I see her crying. She throws stuff or will tear something else and I know it is because she is so stressed. She has to worry about all her studies AND cook and clean for me as well."

"And what do I do? Nothing. I barely pass my classes and I just play on Gitah all day. When I sit down and think about it all my happiness, all the fun that I have with the Light Music Club, it is all because there are other people suffering so that I don't have to. I can't clean and cook so I can never help Ui at home and when I try I just make things worse for her. I can't get a job to help my parents even a little because I am too busy at the Light Music Club. And even then we don't even practice that much. We eat cake and drink tea."

"I realized just how unfair it is to you, Ui and my parents to always be taking care of me while I hardly even repay you guys in return. It was then that I came to know that I am selfish Nodoka. I really am a selfish person! I'm always thinking only of myself. That we don't practice as much in the Light Music Club because I want to eat cake so we don't improve like we should. Or that I'm barely passing my classes and never try to do better because I think it's too boring. While they don't say anything I know mom and dad are probably super disappointed in me. To know that they are working so hard and yet they have a daughter that hasn't done anything to make them proud, to reward them even a little for all the work they go through."

"I would tell myself why I can't be more like you Nodoka. Someone who isn't afraid to be responsible, to put in hard work to be smart and help other people, to be useful! I look in the mirror and sometimes I get mad at what I see because I see me, just some overgrown kid who doesn't wanna grow up. You, on the other hand, have grown up so much Nodoka-chan that I'm scared that I'm just holding you back. That I'm still the same, stupid kid like I was in elementary. That when I leave high school I will not be able to take care of myself and force more people to worry about me when they shouldn't."

"It's not fair to you all! It's not! I know that I'm kinda dumb but really I'm tired of being a burden to everyone. For once let me suffer, let me hurt, let me sacrifice for someone else. I'm not only doing this for just Ui, Nodoka, though she is a very big reason why. I'm doing this because I want to be able to help for once! To be useful and be able to take care of other people when they can't! Ui deserves to be happy for herself, deserves to do the things SHE wants to do! I'll work hard and make sure that is always happy just as she works hard right now to make me happy."

"I want to work hard so that my parents can finally rest. They have given up so much to take care of us. It is the least I can do. But most of all I want to do this because I feel like it is the only way I can stay friends with you Nodoka! I don't want to lose you."

"You know I was scared that we were no longer friends anymore Nodoka. That there was a time that I actually thought you forgot about me? I would see you with the other student council girls and think "Geez Nodoka looks so happy with her new friends. They are all so smart and grown up. I wonder if Nodoka will still want to be friends me.' And you know what? I would not have blamed you if you did leave me behind. You grew up while I stayed a kid. I had no right to hold you back. I still have no right..."

Nodoka already felt her eyes stinging from the tears that were coming out as Yui lay her head on her chest, sobbing. To hear that Yui had this much insecurity, had this much worry about her own self-worth was quite frankly disturbing. Did Yui hide all of this behind those smiles? Never did she want to see Yui in tears, lamenting her lack of worth, blaming herself for the troubles of others. While she was right in some respects Nodoka still felt saddened that Yui had been feeling this way.

_The question is for how long? Yui for how long have you been suffering like this and been hiding it from the rest of us? From your parents, Ui, the Light Music Club?_

_If I was the only person you could trust telling this to then why didn't you come to me sooner?_

As if in response to her own question a series of flashbacks showed Nodoka, on several occasions, being approached by Yui, who was alone. Yui, as always, would wear a smile and want to chat with Nodoka but Nodoka would spurn her away, saying that she was too busy and would talk to her another time.

And now that Nodoka really focused on her memories each and every single time there would be a flash of hurt flicker across Yui's bright eyes before they were hidden in a gleam of superficial joy.

_I really haven't been there for her haven't I? That I would put the company of my very own best friend, the one person who has accepted me without question or ulterior motive, and I turn her away claiming that I was too busy._

_What kind of friend am I? That perhaps during all of those exchanges she perhaps had wanted to seek me out to release these frustrations, to find a way to end her misery and improve herself, that I was the only one she trusted in making this happen._

_And I failed her._

_Still Yui comes to me. She still clings to the faith that we are close friends, still shows me that despite all the new friends and acquaintances she has made over the years that I'm the only one she could come to in times of trouble._

_Yui...I'm so sorry._

"No Yui I should be apologizing to you for not being there. What kind of friend am I if I could not take even a little time from my day to come to you? To hear you out?"

Yui looked over to Nodoka with tear stained eyes that clearly did not belong on her face. Yui should be smiling and her eyes should be filled with only the purest joy out there.

Then again Nodoka had been audience to the fact that Yui had been coming to terms with her insecurities. While she had spoken a part of it back in the Light Music Club room not too long ago this episode seemed to have trumped them all.

This nearly endless source of doubt, insecurity and even sorrow. How Yui even managed to keep it all in was something that even Nodoka did not know.

"Nodoka-chan...don't blame yourself. I know you have been super busy and-"

"Stop right there Yui. All this time I had wondered where our friendship was going, whether we were even friends. I too felt that sense of ambiguity. And now that I think about it I have not helped in being there for you, not once taking time out of my day to see that you were suffering and that you were reaching out for advice and consolation. You have had to suffer bearing this burden alone."

"You know Yui I will never think less of you. You are my friend, my best friend...my only friend. You think those other girls are my friends? Sure I get along with them but you'll be surprised just how many would turn their back on me if they knew I wasn't useful to them. That's the sad thing about growing up Yui. Sometimes people forget to be friends with others because they enjoy being with each other. Instead they become your friend because they need something for you. There is always an ulterior motive. You, however could never bring me down. You're my best friend Yui and sometimes I feel like you are my only friend. But I would trade all the 'friends' I have in the student council just for you Yui. I would sacrifice even more than that to be with you. That's how important I see our friendship Yui. You're the only person I know that wanted to be friends with me not because I'm academically inclined or have connections but because you genuinely like being with me. That you are friends with _Nodoka_, not the student body president. So don't think for a second that you are burden because you're not. Not to me, your parents or your sister. They sacrifice because they love you Yui."

At this point Nodoka's eyes were streaming with tears.

"So stop it. Please stop saying you're worthless because you're not Yui. You're the kindest, most understanding person I have ever met and I know that you will do everything in your power to make someone happy if you feel that they need it. I admire your decision and I will do everything in my power to make sure you achieve it because Yui I lo-"

Nodoka suddenly realized just what she was about to say and stopped herself short much to Yui's surprise. Her heart was still racing and the fact that Yui was still in her arm's, in public no less, wasn't helping matters.

_What is wrong with me? I feel like a love sick teenage girl. Well, to be frank I am a love sick teenage girl. But Yui? Could I possibly...?_

_No it can't be I'm just being silly._

_But then why does my heart race when she's near me? Why do I feel like I have to hold her, protect her from everything that could possibly hurt her? That I would give everything up, my goals, dreams, ambitions just to make sure that Yui's own happiness is fulfilled instead?_

_Yui do you even realize that you hold this much power over me? That with a few simple words I will do anything you wanted? My only question is why.  
_

"Nodoka-chan..."

Nodoka looked down to see Yui placing a hand on her right eye wiping away the tears that had formed on it. Such a tender gesture and before Nodoka even realized it she closed her eyes as she leaned her face on Yui's hand.

"I care about you Yui. I really do. It just hurts me to see you so scared and unsure. It makes me feel like an utter failure as a friend. But not anymore."

Just like that Yui suddenly felt as if a giant weight had been taken from her chest. All this hidden anxiety, regret and self hatred was finally out in the open.

She could never tell the Light Music Club about these problems she would not want to trouble them. The same with Ui and her parents. They had more than enough to worry about anyway without her being there to make things worse by dumping her insecurities on them.

In some ways Yui felt guilty by the fact that she had to burden Nodoka with her torment, to force her very best friend to share in the pain. It was not fair to Nodoka and Yui, on many occasions, was glad that Nodoka had no time for her before. It wouldn't have been fair to dump her problems on Nodoka when Nodoka herself was so busy. These problems were her's and her's alone.

But now she was finally able to relinquish the burden and was glad that Nodoka did not hate her for it. She did not think of Yui as a failure or someone incapable of achieving her goals. Nodoka had nothing but the utmost confidence that she would be able to succeed. That genuine faith Nodoka had for Yui really made the guitarist feel much more at ease.

_Nodoka-chan is such a good friend. I feel that when she is rooting me on that I can do anything. I will not disappoint her. I will not let her down. I promise that I will do well in my studies and become responsible. Someone that other people can depend on. That is what I want most in the world. To be able to help is all..._

"Thank you Nodoka-chan for listening to me. Really...I mean it."

"No Yui. Thank you for being my friend...my only true friend."

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope I'm not really boring anyone. This chapter may feel a bit redundant and this story is moving REALLY slow but I promise that it will pick up next chapter. I might even do a small time skip just to move things along. Anyway let me know what you all think. Hit me up.


End file.
